


Our Flat Life

by Hell_Sunset



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Flatmates AU!, M/M, Other, Platonic Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung, Poor Life Choices, Real Life, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Soonyoung has too much energy, Wonwoo is sleep deprived, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Sunset/pseuds/Hell_Sunset
Summary: "I like it and the neighborhood is amazing... we are renting it!!!""Do you truly believe we can afford this?"Even to this day, almost six months after moving into their new apartment, that question still haunts both Soonyoung and Wonwoo. Living without their parents for the first time, tackling job responsibilities... the difference is quite abysmal from college life. Still, is that unpredictability that motivates them both.OR: SoonWoo roommates tackle adulthood, the aftermath of questionable life choices and the reality of being young adults.Short Chapters~





	1. Mice in Suits

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi!
> 
> First: this fic is not mine, but I translated it with permission of the original owner who DOES NOT HAVE A AO3 BECAUSE SHE DUMB. The original work is in Spanish, published on Wattpad under the same name, go check it out if you understand Spanish, because she will appreciate the love.
> 
> Second: I'm... somewhat of a cowriter but not really. The original writer, my irl roommate, pestered me till I agreed to translate this thing. She has power over me. Please save me. 
> 
> Third: This whole thing is inspired on real shit that has happened to us. Go check our twitters (@HellSunset and @Verizuw) to see behind the scenes tomfoolery that inspires this train wreck.
> 
> Fourth: THIS DOESNT TAKE TIME OUT MY OTHER FICS. Jobs does. I'm sorry. I'm awful.
> 
> See ya and enjoy!

Our Cast

 

Kwon Soonyoung (24) - Recently graduated Marketing Engineer looking for a brand new life in Seoul; often bubbly and energetic, he also faces very low, lows. He is always fascinated with new topics and is prone to start many projects at once, but hardly ever gets them to the finish line. He loves living on the second floor of the building, because no one complains if he dances and jumps the night away, even as he cooks.

Jeon Wonwoo (27) - History professor who has chosen to follow a path in the field of diplomacy and security matters. Perfectionist to a fault in his professional life, but clumsy and unorganized in his personal one. He is a video game and botanical lover, one to observe before acting. His bloodstream is basically coffee, and is not weird to see him spend his whole food expenses at his local coffee shop.

Ruby (2) - Grey and orange cat, a total fluff ball, and a shocked expression permanently painted on her face. She lived originally with Soonyoung’s family, but he chose to take her in when he changed cities. She hates cuddles and she screams instead of meowing. She would rather have stayed back at the Kwon family household.

Lee Jihoon (29) - A real state broker really close to hitting 30, he is quiet and calm, but has a natural inclination towards sarcasm. He usually projects this image of a serious and intelligent man, but he is actually very affected by the fact he is rather on the short side at 5’6’’. He tries to be amicable enough with his coworkers, but he often feels like he pushes people away and therefore, doesn’t have any friends.

Kim Mingyu (20) - A college student who dreams of being a model, and works as a barista to sustain all the expenses that aspiration brings. He often wear a smile on his face, and gives his all to every task he takes on. He appears to be that stereotypical popular boy, cool and welcoming, but that often brings uncomfortable situations with people who read far too much into his actions.

 

 

Prologue:

 

It had been a long day for Wonwoo. The archive he was working at for almost two weeks at that point, was in a half assed building with a ceiling so low he had to bend his neck and knees to move around; something that, arguably, didn’t really make it easy for his aging joints, which felt like they were close to give up on him. That was on thing, a monotonous routine that did nothing for his mood, but after work he still had Master’s degree classes to attend. It also didn’t help that the professor in charge that day was an unpleasant, boring and sad old man who had nothing better to do but make fun of him just because he existed. 

All in all, it had been a long, tiresome day, and that’s why that night he didn’t even try to conceal his “I’m seriously questioning my life choices regarding our living situation” glare to Soonyoung, even before he had opened the apartments door. 

Soonyoung was an adult, just like him, but at the time he was unemployed - albeit motivated and willing to give his all to become a dedicated and respected office worker. Being an adult, however, didn’t mean that Soonyoung had left infancy when he should have, had he been a normal human being. He liked everything glitter and shiny, he loved cute things and he absolutely loved cartoons and stupid internet video memes. His most recent obsession - and Wonwoo’s trauma at the moment - was one of those: a video of a crudely animated puppy (or batata, or maybe patata, he was not sure and didn’t if he ever wanted to be sure) which in turn danced to a song in Portuguese; it was no longer than a minute, but with how much times Soonyoung had replayed it in the last week, Wonwoo was sure he was never going to be able to forget that song and the torment it brought with it.

“Eu quero te possuir, quero você todinha pra mim…”

“Wonu! Right on time! I think Ruby has almost learned the Batata Dançante choreography! Here! Check it out!” He announced, smiling big and bright as he often did. He was sitting on the sofa just in front of the TV, huddled under a big fake sherpa blanket and cuddling the poor, designated cat on his arms. The poor creature looked just short of having lost all will to live, and Wonwoo empathized with her on a spiritual level.

Taking a deep, long breath, Wonwoo reminded himself that Soonyoung was his friend, the friend he himself chose to move in with moths ago, the friend he still oddly loved, even if he sometimes wondered all the way he could get away with murder.

Closing the door behind himself, he left his coat on the rack and advanced with a tired, empty frown on his face, and he promptly collapsed just right beside his round-cheeked friend. He calmly took the cat out of Soonyoung’s traps and freed her to do as he pleased, and that was basically run away for her dear life into the hall that lead to both of their rooms; surely to hide and not be seen again by the rest of the night.

Well, at least his day was not as bad as hers, Wonwoo mussed.

“O que pensa que eu so  
Se não sou o que pensou, me libera…”

Though, if Soonyoung pretended to keep watching that blasted video on repeat for the rest of the night - as he often did when he obsessed over something - that statement in itself was going to be put into question. 

 

 

 

Chapter 1/ The Mouse in a Suit

 

Why did people go up the mechanical stairs if they moved automatically? Is Turkey named after turkeys or is it the other way around? Why did the ecosystem need mosquitoes? Soonyoung’s mind was always working and pondering on rather odd subjects for the regular person. His friend, Wonwoo, made a habit to point out that the Hamster powering up his brain had to be exhausted, running on his wheel 24/7… that, or he was on some very hard hamster steroids. 

Why are streets so ill prepared for rain? That was the question of that day.

Unemployed life didn’t ask much of the boy with the slanted eyes, just cooking - and, subsequently, not killing his roommate due to his many food allergies -, cleaning, and attending the Chinese course he signed up for just to keep himself occupied. Always the worrier, he even signed up for the afternoon classes, just after the time office worker’s got out of their daily schedule, so he could attend even if he found a stable job. Sadly, even after five months of trying, he still was out of luck in the work department.

Literally, his only duty at that point was to go to class, and that’s why, despite the rain had been going strong since the night before and the sky was just this close to falling over their heads, he bundled up in the only warm clothing he owned and braved his way to the metro station. Half way there, he started feeling a tad more excited about attending class: the two teachers were fun and welcoming, even if one of them glared just like he came right out of a Triad subsidiary (and let’s be honest, Soonyoung was damn sure those existed even out of fan fiction), and his classmates were also friendly and kind; they usually went out to eat all together after class and had become fast friends.

But clearly, because Soonyoung was Soonyoung, he had not counted with the fact that he had left the metro pass home.

At first, he was incredulous. He could not be so dumb to leave the pass at home, and, almost laughing, he started to check his backpack and pockets. He moved everything around, making a mess of his, often enough, fairly organized bag. He did not find the pass, or any other card holder for that matter. 

Then, came desperation, because it had to be there, somewhere, and, clearly more frantic in his demeanor, he started to check even between the pages of his books and daily planner, inside his pencil case, on that one corner that looked suspiciously square inside the lining of his bag… The pass still was not there.

The last mode, was something Wonwoo had often called “the indignity” - a concept he had come up with after many nights where they just lounged around doing absolutely nothing with their friends, Jisoo and Seungkwan: a desperate last attempt at fooling oneself, that had Soonyoung on his feet just beside the subway turnstiles, dropping down on his knees and dumping everything he owned on the floor to check for one last time. Even so, the pass was not there, and finally he accepted that he wasn’t carrying it with him and that he had wasted so much time looking for it, that he had no time left to walk back home, get the pass, and then head to class.

Defeated, he let a long sigh leave his lips, and he just… knelt on the floor and contemplated his mess on the subway station, all his belongings on the floor, in a pathetic picture of a man who had lost the will to live. Clearly, “the indignity”, had still not left his body. He was about to just grab any dignity he had left and gather his things, when something caught his attention.

Among the people that roamed the station and crossed the turnstiles without even sparing him a pitying glance, someone had stopped just a few steps away from him. Almost fearing that the person in question was a security guard, alerted by some passerby of his meltdown, ready to kick him out or cuss at him for making a scene, he grabbed his things as fast as he could and jumped to his feet, standing as straight as his body could allow him. As a soldier in front of his commanding officer, Wonu would have joked, he thought bitterly. 

But to his relief, the man in front of him looked like any office worker, one of the many that worked around the station. The man was crisply dressed, black suit, and expensive looking shoes, but something in his face reminded Soonyoung of a flat faced, angry cat. He was staring at Soonyoung with sharp eyes, his deep, downturned brows gave him a nasty look, and his mouth held a disgusted - or unsure - grimace.

He would have been very intimidating, his face was the picture of a well seasoned thug, but his height made it very difficult to take him seriously. Soonyoung was almost a head taller than him, he could kick him right into space if he threatened him! Or… well… his legs were longer, he could surely outrun him in worst came to worst. 

The angry stranger kept staring at him, same expression, and Soonyoung felt a tad bit uncomfortable.

(Ok, maybe very uncomfortable)

“I left my pass home!” He said, not quite sure as to why he even did so, “I’m leaving now…”

He was, at first, unaware of how loud he had said those words, but some nasty glares and curious glances from other people around them, told him he was being not only a standing disaster, but he was also an embarrassment to himself. The sharply dressed man, however, never even flinched, and kept staring as if he was pondering between doing something or just walking away.

What Soonyoung didn’t expect was seeing him walk to the turnstiles, take his own pass out and checking it on the reading screen, and take a step aside, signaling him to go through. Soonyoung knew the ticket wasn’t worth much, but he was not expecting such a kind gesture from a stranger, even more from someone who looked like he wanted to kick him for being a dumb kid on the floor. 

Still a bit incredulous when he crossed the barrier between his class and the desperation he felt a few minutes prior, he now stared at his benefactor that was checking his pass again and going through the turnstiles himself. Maybe he should pay the trip in cash, Soonyoung pondered, but then he gave his watch a glance and realized he was at least five minutes late to his class and panicked, again.

“Thank you!! I have to leave not, because if I don’t, the Chinese teachers are going to kick my butt! Or well, one will, the other one is kind…! Ok, no, no one is going to kick me really, but I still have to run!!” 

He knew he was prone to rambling, but he had never before ran to an upcoming train while shouting to a stranger, looking over his shoulder. To his glee, the man was watching him again, amused, and clearly trying to keep himself from laughing at his antics. 

Just before getting inside the train, Soonyoung gave the man a last glance and had to suppress a squealing scream. Now he realized what the man looked like.

Not even questioning if it was appropriate to say something like that to a stranger, he took a deep breath and shouted once again:

“You look like the Mice in Suits from Zootopia!!!!” 

Before the doors closed, he could see the man was not smiling anymore.


	2. Caffeine Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse at Wonwoo's day to day and the comeback of a undesirable being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say, that if you wanna read my full stalker IRL story, check my twitter. It's a fucking ride.
> 
> And yes, the author - my roommate - has saved me from that motherfucker before.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter 2/ Coffee Bomb

 

“General, how are you today? Did you get my schedule and timetable for the upcoming tours, the ones for the American delegation?”

Wonwoo tended to smile and gesticulate a lot when he was talking on the phone. Or walking. Or sitting around. Well, he gesticulated a lot even if he was alone and not even talking. But when talking on the phone, he did it even more often. He nodded to everything the person on the other end of the phone was telling him, and taking any mental notes his exhausted brain could manage.

It was well over 8 at night, and he actually thought he was quite lucky to had been let out of his lecture that earlier. Usually his master’s degree classes ended well over 10 in the evening, and wasn’t able to get home till almost 11. That extra two hours of down time were actually the best thing to have happened to his tired, worn body: he was feeling the over exposure to stress and long working hours, given the fact that the last week and a half, his only friends had been updating some work related protocols, advance updates on his thesis investigation and useless meeting with even more useless people, all because he had agreed to be the guide on an international military fair for the American delegation while being a master’s degree student and a professor on the side.

“Don’t worry, general, of course I’m well informed on combat drones for marine exploration. I’ll have a thorough update on the subject on Friday, also. Have a nice evening, and please do greet your wife and kids in my name. 

Taking a deep breath, something in his gaze hardened. Then, he hung up.

“Fucking prick” 

In less than a second his face morphed, all kindness and gracefulness melting down his features, leaving behind a dreadful picture. Given how deep his brows had sunken over his eyes, and how absolutely livid he appeared, even random passerby seemed to be inclined to change their path, just not to cross Wonwoo’s apparent wrath. Stress and anxiety, added up to both work and study-related responsibilities had made his resting hours short and not really useful. He felt like the most minimal provocation would make him explode, making a scene wherever it happened, and then he would run back to his house and hide under the covers of his bed. 

He typed “Combat Drones for Dumbasses” on his phone, basically punching the screen with his fingers instead of lightly tapping, and he nudged the door of his favorite coffee shop open with his shoulder. It was a few blocks away from his apartment, a very convenient feature of the neighborhood if you asked him, specially now that his coffee fix for the night was needed in order to avoid a very tired Wonwoo to collapse on the sidewalk. He had less than 10 minutes to get his drink before all the energy inside his body ran empty; so he pretended to use it to work, reading down the search on his phone with avid eyes, but an empty, tired brain. 

Because it was late, he arrived at the register without much delay.

“Hi, good night. I want a triple shot americano without milk, cream or sugar,” he requested.

“Oh, I like what you did with your eyes! Is it eyeshadow? How did you get them to look so deep?” 

That… that wasn’t an answer he expected to his order. Shifting his gaze from the phone to the barista, stopping his very “interesting” and “fulfilling” read on how drones can be used to search for shipwrecks on the ocean bottom, and his breath hitched. The man in front of him was very tall, taller than him, and quite handsome. He had never seen THAT barista before, that was for sure. The man had leaned down slightly, probably to get a better view of his eyes, and Wonwoo frowned slightly, because his patience was still running dangerously low, and not even handsome baristas cold make his snarky ass any less bitter.

“It’s a shadow called ‘I have dark circles under my eyes because I haven’t slept in the last nine days’ and I achieved it by not sleeping in the last nine days, may I have my coffee now…” he paused, looking at the man’s chest to catch a glimpse of his name, “… Kim Mingyu-ssi?”

The poor barista took a few seconds to react, going from a cheerful young man to completely mortified. His face flushed a pretty shade of pink, and even his ears looked hot to the touch, and he started apologizing profusely, while he wrote the order down on the cup. Wonwoo simply paid, paying no mind to the man’s apologies, but something in the pit of his stomach shifted uncomfortably. Maybe the man was new and he had no experience on interactions between consumer and the shop. 

He wondered for a few seconds if he should apologize for societal norms, or if he would quench that uncomfortable feeling by apologizing, but he chose to search for an empty table and resumed his read, because information was not going to reach his brain without having to make use of his eyes.

He stayed completely silent for the next few minutes, all his ability to stay awake focused on absorbing as much information as he was able; but, given the fact his brain was basically mashed potatoes at that point, keeping information inside of it was like trying to catch water with a strainer, al information going right through him and into nothingness. He was exhausted and on the verge of breaking, he knew that what he needed was to go back home and sleep till his body deemed it enough, but his stubbornness was, maybe, his strongest feature: he would rather run on borrowed air and give the best presentation his bosses would ever hear. That kind of man was Jeon Wonwoo.

Exasperated with himself, he growled low in the back of his throat and curved his spine, till his forehead made contact with the cool table, a dull sound filling the almost empty coffee shop. He thought of staying there, bathing in his misery for a while, but a voice took him out of his brain and brought him back to the real world.

“Eh… I have your… caffeine bomb, sir…”

Wonwoo didn’t straightened his back up, oh no. He just tilted it sideways, and looked up to the man besides him. The same handsome boy who had taken his order before, trying to offer him a warm smile.

“Eh… A triple shot americano without anything else to make it drinkable,” he stated, putting the cup right in front of Wonwoo, before putting a plate right besides it, and Wonwoo had to crane his head to see what it was, “I took the liberty to give you something else on the house. I spoke without thinking, and my coworkers informed me you were a regular… I would not leave a bad impression on you, specially because this is my first week.”

The plate had a pretty hefty portion of lemon cake, and Wonwoo’s stomach rumbled. The man, looking a bit weirded out - probably because Wonwoo was being silent, and a dick, but mostly about the silence really -, just bowed and smiled again.

“You already know my name is Mingyu, so… feel free to call me if you need anything else.”

Before the man could step away and leave Wonwoo alone with his misery, he replied softly.

“Thanks… The lack of sleep has me a bit grumpier than usual. I also owe you an apology, for it. I’m sorry for how nasty I was before, so… let’s call it even?”

Given he was closer to being a zombie, than he was to being a functional human being, straightening up was a chore that made his aching limbs crack under his weight. He tried to put his glasses back on and gift the barista a smile. He just hoped he looked decent enough not to scare the poor man away. He didn’t look that young, but age had nothing to do with cordiality and good manners. 

The barista, Mingyu, smiled.

“I know you didn’t ask for any advice, but… maybe you should use this time to rest a bit?” The man proposed, before flushing away, and giving one last bow, he walked away saying: “Well, good bye!”

Wonwoo stared at the man for a bit. Most people thought Wonwoo was scary, because his voice was deep and his stare sharp, and he didn’t have a friendly aura about him, but he truly wasn’t all that bad. Maybe just shy. But that Mingyu guy didn’t seem to be fazed by his whole persona, and even if he was affected, he tackled the issue head on; that was something Wonwoo respected quite a bit on a person.

Taking a deep breath, he realized he was alone again - because Mingyu had gone back to be the barista he was - and tried to unlock his screen once again, to try and keep researching a tad bit longer. But as the numbers and letters danced in front of his eyes, he changed his mind and took the cup into his hands, thanking the warmth and comfort coffee brought to him; but then, he noticed something on the side of the cup, and for the first time in years, he felt warmth also reaching his face:

“I hope you have a much better day tomorrow :D”

______________

 

He spent almost an hour in the cafe, refusing to read anything and just enjoying the warmth and when his coffee was over, he realized it was time to leave and join Soonyoung in whatever activity he had set for the night. He said goodbye to his regular baristas - two very snarky and sassy guys who Wonwoo actually thought were neat people all in all - and the new guy, Mingyu. He was actually grateful for the newcomer, because his advice actually had helped him out, and it wasn’t just the caffeine in his body talking. 

It was really dark outside, and no glimpse of sunlight could be seen between the buildings and the buzz from the city. The only light around him were the lampposts that had been on for quite a few hours, their golden-orange light showing him the way, while the cars on the street went by in a rather even pace and the windows painted little scenarios all the way up the buildings. Wonwoo actually enjoyed the neighborhood quite a lot, coffee shop aside; it was a quiet place, safe enough to walk around at night and had every basic necessities - banks, supermarkets, etc - on a walking distance. He enjoyed the trip from his night class to the apartment, and never took a different route, because the pretty buildings and trees were company enough.

Most people who lived around also walked everywhere, so it was quite common to have one or two people walking the same way for a few streets, before going their own ways. That day, nothing had caught his attention, not at first at least. But then, he felt a crippling ice run down his spine, and he saw a shadow just a few feet from him, walking at the same pace he was. He kept his cool, but was attentive enough to catch the shadow of the man every time the light hit just the right way. Someone was following him, and had been doing so for the last five or so blocks. 

He actually tried to shove any weird ideas away. It was just his paranoia, who would follow a guy like him? So he kept his pace, trying to ignore the ice running down his back, and took his phone out in an attempt to distract himself. Maybe he would text Soonyoung and ask him to turn on the heater in the living room, so he could curl up on the sofa and doze off for a few minutes. But then, he realized that the man behind him also slowed down as he texted. There was no doubt then, he was being followed. 

He carefully put his phone inside the left pocket of his jacket and turned the music on his earphones off, then he clutched his bad right in front of his stomach, and tensed his shoulder. If a thug wanted to steal his stuff, then he was going to have to fight for it, because Wonwoo, even as scrawny and puny as he looked, could put up a fight if he so wanted. He was really close to the building he lived in also, so when he turned right, he also turned on his heels to face his potential assailant. 

Oh, he would have preferred to be mugged. 

It was a former acquittance from university, one that at a point, he could have had considered his friend, Do Woojong. They had the same interest in video games, books and obscure movies of poor taste, and they often met up to play and watch movies no one else wanted to. They had such a good relationship at that point, that when he asked Wonwoo out for dinner, he had accepted, even if he would have never seen the man as a potential romantic interest.

The bad side of that? The guy had developed an obsession with him, because he truly saw Wonwoo as a potential boyfriend.

Wonwoo actually rejected the guy quite a few times, but the man was relentless in his pursuit, calling him and writing him at every chance he found. It got to the point where Wonwoo had to block his number, block him in all social media accounts, change his phone and move cities. He changed his whole routine and social circles just to avoid him, but he knew from different sources, that the man was still looking for him, eager to find him regardless of the cost. And Wonwoo had wanted to believe that he was free from him, it had worked for years and he almost had forgotten about his existence altogether.

But… but now he was there, right outside the building he lived in.

“Wonu! I knew it was you, it has been far too long…”

Alarms wen off inside his head. He wanted to run. He needed to run. He needed to get across the building doors and feel safe inside the lobby, but his body had betrayed him. He was petrified, frozen in place, just a few steps away from safety, and he could not move. Taking a deep breath, he tried to compose himself enough to send a cold stare back at the man, and as evenly as he could, he said:

“Ah… yeah. Hi. I don’t want to be rude, but… can you go away? I’m tired and I’m really not in the mood to deal with this right now, please…” he wasn’t even sure why he was talking to him. It had never worked before, even if he pleaded to be left alone. With a firm hand, he grabbed his phone and texted Soonyoung.

Soon (*)  
Soon, the guy is here  
The obsessive guy

Glancing up, he realized the man was staring at him, with hard eyes and a smug smile on his face. Woojong had always been taller and brawnier than him, so fighting this guy was out of question, and even in the slim chance that he got a good strike on more sensitive spots, he knew that was not going to be enough to ensure his safety. He took a step back, trying to will his feet to move to the door, but the freezing stare of that man was proving to be much more powerful. He hated how weak he was for the guy.

“I can wait for you, I will wait for you and then we can grab a few drinks, it’s on me…” he purred, taking a step towards Wonwoo. 

Goddamnit, this motherfucker was not going to get the hint, not even then, right?

“I just told you I don’t want to go. Not now, not ever” he growled back, taking another few steps back, having regained full control over his lower limbs. He texted Soonyoung again:

Soon (*)  
Please help

“Come on. I came to see you, just you. Don’t make this even more difficult. You know we are soulmates.”

Why, why from all days, Soonyoung had to be away from his phone. The guy never left it behind!! Well, except when he was watching any drama he was interested in. Then you could not take his eyes off the screen, no matter what. Goddamnit, why had it to be a day where Soonyoung found Tv more interesting than his phone…!

Soon (*)  
SOONYOUNG COME DOWN 

The man took two big steps toward him and grabbed him by the shoulder. His heavy hand rested firmly over this bony shoulder and Wonwoo felt as panic rose up his throat, but was unable to say anything. He just could clutch his phone and type furiously before the man had the chance to grab his phone away. He tried to catch a glimpse of the lobby, but the building guard was nowhere to be seen, probably on a bathroom break, or he just didn’t care enough. In the few seconds he had left before things escalated to a point where surely violence was going to be needed, he typed one last message:

Soon (*)  
IF U DONT COME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT IM NEVER WASHING A DISH AGAIN

The man made a move for his phone, but Wonwoo was faster and pocketed it before he could even catch his arm. The man had an absent look on his face, and he was leering at him from above, the hand on his shoulder starting to get closer to his neck. Wonwoo growled again.

“The only thing I know is that you haven’t left me alone in years. Leave me alone. I don’t want to see you. Please, go away and leave me alone!” He spat. The man frowned, and Wonwoo knew he was screwed.

Luckily, before the man could grasp his other shoulder, or even do something more drastic, Wonwoo felt a strong arm curl around his left and in a second he was a few feet away from the man, and being dragged right into the building by Soonyoung, who in turn shouted something akin to: “The cat threw up on the Nintendo Switch and now it’s burning!!!” 

Clearly Soonyoung was not good at improvisation.

The next few minutes were a blur of going up stairs and crossing the apartment door. As the smell of the shitty air refresher the building administration used to clean the hallways hit his nose, he felt all the tension drop away from his body, and he collapsed against the apartment door. His legs felt like jelly and his shoulder burnt like the man had came out right out of hell and his hand was hot and searing. He felt lost. That man had found him again, that motherfucker knew where he lived and had managed to catch him on his night walk. It all felt like a kick on the stomach, and he was both incredulous and certain at the same time.

“Your… your Nintendo is fine, obviously…” said Soonyoung, crouching in front of him with a hot cup of tea. It smelt like flowers and summer. Probably lavender tea, for his nerves. Soonyoung never liked coffee, and he didn’t really need it to be energetic.

Wonwoo felt a wave of empty mirth fill him up, and barked a hollow laugh, taking the cup into his hands.

“And I’m going to keep my dish cleaning duties, obviously…” he answered, trying to make a joke. 

For Wonwoo, laughing when in pain was easier than crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us at:
> 
> @HellSunset  
> @Verizuw
> 
> And share some love! We are weird and dumb and old 
> 
> (ok, I'm the oldest, my roomie is a baby)


End file.
